It's Nothing!
by MoonlightAngel131
Summary: Ezra wakes up with a nasty fever but refuses to admit he's sick to anyone. Now he's going on a mission with the crew. Will he be able to hide his illness while keeping up with everyone on the mission?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello to all who may be reading! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it. Also, please review! Suggestions and corrections welcomed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. But if I did, my life would be complete.

Ezra's POV

I woke up and immediately realized I was not on the ghost in my bunk. Quickly, I deducted from the cold, rocky floor and the pitch black that I was in a dark cave.

I quickly reached for my backpack to see if I had any light source. Except, my backpack was not there. This is just great! I had nothing with me but my slingshot.

I had to find a way out and try to reach the others. Standing up slowly to make sure there was enough clearance to not hit my head, I tried to get my bearings straight. I desperately tried to feel my way out of the cave but to no avail.

I heard footsteps to my left and I tried remember if anyone had been with me. For some reason I couldn't remember anything about how I got here.

The footsteps grew closer. "Kanan?" I called out. No response.

"Sabine?"Still nothing.

" Zeb...?" I whispered more quietly, losing hope that someone would answer.

When I finally got a response, I wished I had stayed quiet. It was not one I would ever have wanted to hear.

"Not quite, my dear boy." The voice of the inquisitor echoed through the once silent cave.

I listened as a light saber ignited and a red light illuminated the cave.

"No one can save you now. No one's looking for you."

"What do you mean? I'm sure my crew will come in soon and stop you!"

"Don't be so sure, boy. They are already dead. Last time I checked, dead people cannot move." He smirked.

"LIAR!" I spat.

"Oh?" He stepped to the side revealing four dead bodies lying in a row. My new family and crew all lie there together, dead on the floor. I couldn't have done anything to protect them.

"No..."

The inquisitor took a step forward, and I quickly tried to shoot my slingshot at him. He dodged it with ease. With a single, sudden stroke, he slashed his light saber. I could feel the heat radiating towards me. Before I knew it, my world went black.

I woke up, immediately sitting up too fast and hitting my head on the ceiling. I clutched my head and tried to calm myself down. It was all a dream. A bad one, but only a dream.

I could still feel the heat of the light saber. Or was that heat coming off of me? I felt my face and realized I really was hot.

Was I sick? I did have a major headache, but it was probably just from smacking my head on the wall. Anyway I hardly ever get sick. It was probably just too hot in here.

Once I finally relaxed enough, I decided just to get up. I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore anyway.

AN: Remember to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much to all who reviewed! I'm glad a lot of you like it so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels

Chapter 2

Ezra walked into the main room and slumped into a chair at the table. No one else was awake yet, so he assumed it was still pretty early in the night. His nightmare had been emotionally exhausting, and he hadn't nearly gotten enough sleep. He was thoroughly tired but didn't think he could sleep just yet.

Over and over, he replayed his dream in his head. He knew it wasn't real, but he still felt uneasy. He just didn't want to lose his family. _Again_.

After about a half an hour of just sitting at the table with his head down, Ezra thought he heard someone coming down the hall. He glanced up to see Kanan walking toward the table. He pulled out the chair across from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked promptly as he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Ezra tried to play dumb, faking his signature smile.

"Ezra, don't lie to me. I can feel the pain, sadness, and anxiety coming from you through the force."

"Of course you can..." Ezra mumbled, putting his head back down on the table.

Kanan looked Ezra over, taking in his appearance. He looked like he had barely gotten any sleep, his skin was pale, and his cheeks were flushed.

"Ezra, are you feeling okay?"

Ezra immediately shot up straight and looked at Kanan.

"W-what do you mean? Of course I am? Why wouldn't I feel okay?"

Kanan sighed. "Well then what's wrong?"

"I told you it's nothing!"

"Ezra..." He pursued, concern laced in his voice.

"I said I'm fine! I just couldn't sleep."

Kanan decided it might be best to leave it alone for now.

"Well if you are fine, then I would advise trying to go back to sleep. We have a mission tomorrow, and I want you to be ready for it."

Ezra nodded and got up. Kanan was right. He needed rest if he was going to be ready on the mission.

"Good night." He waved as he walked out of the room. He then realized how tired he really was and decided to take Kanan's advice. He quietly opened the door so he wouldn't wake Zeb, and snuck into bed. Almost instantly, he forgot about his dream and fell asleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aye, kid. Get up!" Zeb scolded. Morning had come much quicker than Ezra would have liked.

"5 more minutes..." He groaned turning on his side away from Zeb.

"Come on kid, you slept in as it is! Kanan wanted everyone in the main room five minutes ago."

It was the first time Zeb had to wake him up. It was usually him who never wanted to get up. This made the lasat a little suspicious, but he decided not to say anything and left the room.

Ezra groggily sat up. He now had a splitting headache, and his throat hurt. He felt a little light headed as he stood up, and waited for everything to stop spinning. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fall over, he got dressed slowly. He soon found out everything hurt when he moved. He had no idea how he was going to get it through the mission.

All he wanted to do was crawl back in his bunk, but he knew the crew needed him.

'Erza, come on. You've been through much worse on your own on Lothal. Get up and stop being a baby.' He thought to himself. 'A stupid little cold won't kill you. Your friends need you for the mission.'

After getting ready he staggered out the door. As he neared the main room he made sure to look causal and as healthy as he could. Today was going to be a longggg day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey wait... If I actually owned Star Wars Rebels, then why would I be writing this?

"Good, we're all here." Kanan said as Ezra walked in the room. "Have a seat." He gestured towards the chair near Sabine.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Sabine mocked as Ezra walked by. He just walked past her quietly and sat down with a zoned out expression on his face. She was genuinely surprised when he didn't have some cheap comeback. That wasn't like him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She whispered as Kanan began to speak.

"What?" He asked as if he just snapped out of a trance.

"I asked if you were okay..."

"Oh... yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He yawned.

"Yeah, well you better wake up. Your an important piece of today's mission, so you'd better not screw it up."

He just nodded and averted his attention back to Kanan, who was just going into the plan for the mission.

"Okay, today we are going to recover some plans that the empire has recently made for a new, highly lethal weapon. We have discovered that the plans are located on an imperial ship nearby. We are headed there as we speak."

"Actually, we are very close so get on with it." Hera interjected.

"Okay, okay. The plans should be on a data chip in room 432, on the fourth floor. Zeb and Sabine, you two will cause a distraction on the first floor. This way, we can avoid any unwanted attention while Ezra and I get the chip. Ezra, you'll stay with me until we get the the fourth floor. There, you're going to crawl through the ventilation shaft in order to get into the room. Once you get in, the chip should be in the computer. It's pretty big so it shouldn't be too hard to find. I will cover you from outside. Once you have it, bring it to me outside the door, and we will meet up with the others. Hera, you need to be ready to pick us up as soon as we have the chip, or if anything goes wrong. Everyone got it?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay everyone, be ready in ten minutes." Hera said as she got up to go back to the cockpit. Everyone else went their separate ways to get everything they needed.

Ezra went back to his room to get a few supplies to take. He grabbed his backpack and packed his usual supplies.

His headache had gotten worse, if that was even possible, and he decided to see if he could get painkillers. Figuring they would be in the med bay, he set out to find some. However, he had to go unnoticed if he wanted to keep his illness a secret.

A wave of dizziness came over him as he stood up. He wanted to sit back down, but he only had a few minutes left. He had to get going if he was going to get any medication.

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he peered into the hallway and checked if anyone was around. When he thought it was clear, he tiptoed quickly yet quietly. Just when the med bay door was in view, he heard his name called from behind him. He froze in his tracks realizing he had be caught, and turned around to face Kanan.

"Where are you going?"

"I, uh, was just going to grab...a band aid! Yeah! I got a cut from the... hinge thingy... on, uh, the door."

Kanan just looked at him in disbelief.

"You need a _band aid_...? Really Ezra? Come on, let's go. We are almost there."

"Oh yeah... Okay."

So close, but not close enough. Ezra slowly walked away from the med bay with Kanan. He mentally scolded himself for getting caught. Taking a deep breath, he realized he was just going to have to endure the pain through the mission.

He and Kanan entered the main room once again. Zeb was already there, and Ezra heard Sabine's footsteps already running down the hall. He sat down one last time before he had to go on the mission. For all he knew, he was going to need to run a lot, and was not looking forward to it. A sudden chill came over him and he almost started shivering, if he hadn't stopped himself. He couldn't show signs of weakness around the crew. He sighed as he realized this task might be harder than he thought.

"We're here!"

AN: More to come guys! Again, I'd like to thank all who reviewed and followed! If anyone has any requests or ideas, I'm open to them. I'm contemplating a few different things in store for the next chapter. Hope you like it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much to all who reviewed and gave some input! I had an idea already, but you may see some of your ideas incorporated. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own... Sadly.

In one swift motion, Hera landed the ghost, opened the exit hatch, and let the crew run out. In less than a minute, she flew away, leaving the crew inside the imperial ship for the mission. In order to avoid attention, they had gone through one of the smaller, less guarded entrances. Inside, they snuck past the troopers, briskly reviewed the plan, then split up.

"Umm, Kanan? You said something about it being on the fourth floor, but how are we going to get up there without being discovered?"

"Good question, but I got it covered. Hera mentioned something about stairwell D being hardly ever used."

"Why isn't it used?"

"Ezra, I don't know. Now be quiet."

They snuck down the corridor, checked around each corner if anyone was around. Surprisingly, they passed very few troopers.

"Ummm Kanan?" Ezra whispered.

"What?" He asked, getting annoyed at Ezra's continuous questions.

"Shouldn't there be more bucket heads around here?"

Kanan considered his question, as it was relevant to the mission. It was pretty suspicious that they hadn't passed many.

"I don't know. Zeb and Sabine could be keeping them distracted already. Just keep your eye out and stay focused."

Ezra was starting to get a bad feeling about the mission. It could have just been because he was sick (yes, he admitted it to himself), but he didn't think that was it. The feeling was nagging at him and he desperately tried to stay concentrated. He wanted to be alert in the case something went wrong. He looked around, noticing again the lack of troopers.

'Something's not right. It shouldn't be this easy to get around.' he thought.

Ezra was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kanan stop, and almost bumped into him. The door in front of them had Stairwell D painted on it in capital letters. However, unlike the other doors, it looked older and neglected, with the paint chiping off and the metal rusting. Nonetheless, they opened it and went into the stairway. Instantly, they discovered the reason the stairs were never used. Similar to the door, the stairs were old and wore down, looking fairly unsafe to walk on. They were made with a rusty railing and old wooden planks to step on. As if that wasn't bad enough, it was the kind of steep, winding staircases that looked like it went on forever.

Ezra looked in anguish as he realized he needed to climb all the way to the fourth floor. He already felt like collapsing, and now he had to climb four flights of stairs? Today was just not his day.

Without warning, Kanan strode past, rapidly starting up the stairs.

"W-wait up!" Ezra called after him, running on the stairs to catch up.

"We need to hurry. These could take a while." Kanan justified, walking up hastily.

Just as Ezra expected, the stairs seemed to continue on endlessly. After what felt like a decade, he reached the second floor.

'Two more flights to go?! How is Kanan still going so fast!' He complained to himself.

He started to lose his stamina really quickly. He was not up to this kind of work, and he feared his fever was getting worse from the exertion. By the third floor, Ezra was panting. Kanan was farther along, and he knew he had to catch up. Speeding up a little, he proceeded rapidly up the atrocious stairs.

After nearing Kanan, Ezra felt relieved. They were almost to the top. Although, just when he thought everything was getting better, apparently his luck had run short. Taking another step, he felt the wooden stair crack under him. The stair broke just enough so only his foot was stuck in the crack. He tried pulling it out, but it was fairly stuck.

Gathering his strength, he yanked at his foot until it finally popped out. Only, it was a short victory, as the sudden forced caused Ezra to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Kanan turned around just in time to witness what was happening. However, he wasn't in time I stop Ezra from falling.

"EZRA!" He called as he reached his arm out to catch him. He watched as Ezra reached too, but couldn't grab him in time. He tumbled down at least ten stairs before landing harshly on his side.

Running down to aid him, Kanan tried to assess the damage.

Ezra's head was spinning like crazy and he had a hard time registering what just happened. He could already feel the bruises forming on his side. Slowly, he winced as he pushed himself up.

Kanan watched in worry as Ezra got up. Offering a hand, he pulled Ezra to his feet.

"I'm fine." He blurted suddenly.

Kanan helped him cautiously up the last couple stairs and sat him down at the top.

"Where are you hurt?" Kanan asked seriously.

"I'm fine. Really, it's nothing. We should continue."

"Ezra... Don't push yourself so much." He scolded.

"Really Kanan, I didn't just climb all those stairs for nothing. We are almost done here anyway."

Kanan sighed, knowing Ezra would be stubborn and continue either way. He gave in to Ezra's pouting and led him the vent.

"I'll be waiting outside the door, so if you can't find the chip or anything goes wrong, just open the door or call on your communicator."

Ezra agreed and crawled into the vent, quietly making his way to room 432. The room turned out to be right near the vent he had entered. He easily found the room, unbolted the vent gate, and pulled it off. Just as he was jumping out, he felt a disturbance in the force. He knew that presence anywhere. Yanking out his communicator he called Kanan.

"Specter 6 to Spector 1! It was a..." Before he could finish, the communicator was ripped away through the force.

"I believe trap would be the word you're looking for." the Inquisitor grinned, stepping out from the shadows.

AN: Dun dun dunnnnn! Will Ezra be able to fight off the inquisitor with his illness? Find out in the next chapter! It will hopefully be up within the next few days. Please, as always, review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Wow chapter 5 already? Sorry for the cliffhanger, hehe.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't need to constantly be reminded that I don't own Star Wars Rebels...

Ezra gaped in horror as the Inquisitor proceeded over towards him. He stumbled backwards as he recalled he was defenseless. Reality hit as he realized he wasn't going to be able to fight back.

"Don't look so frightened, my dear boy. I can protect you, make you stronger. All you have to do is join me." The Inquisitor offered an outstretched hand. Ezra swatted it away.

"NEVER! I would _never_ join you." Ezra narrowed his eyes.

The Inquisitor frowned.

"Poor choice, fool. You leave me no other choice but to kill you."

Ezra took another step back, electric blue eyes widening in fear. He looked around quickly, searching for anything he could use in defense. Unfortunately, there was nothing nearby that would be of advantage.

He considered using the force to stall the Inquisitor. However, his mind was so clouded with emotions that he couldn't think clearly.

With the flick of the wrist, the Inquisitor flung Ezra against the table, knocking over the computer in the process. The force of impact from hitting the ground caused fragments of it to shatter, leaving shards of plastic and metal all over the ground. Tumbling off the edge of the table, Ezra fell over into the broken pieces. Luckily, he caught himself with his hands, only gaining a few minor cuts on them.

"Get up!"

Ezra shakily stood up. He stared as the Inquisitor activated his light saber. This was it. He backed away until he hit the wall.

'I'm sorry Kanan.'

Kanan POV (about 7 minutes earlier)

Kanan watched as Ezra crawled into the ventilation shaft. He almost regretted letting him continue the mission.

Once sure Ezra was safely on his way, he walked into the corridor to wait outside door 432. He wanted to stay close in case Ezra needed him. Conveniently, the door ended up really close to the vent Ezra had just entered.

He guarded the door, making sure no troopers came while Ezra was inside. Kanan was still a bit worried about him, but tried to stay engrossed in the mission.

He heard the clatter of a vent gate opening from inside, indicating that Ezra had entered the room. However, not even a minute later, his communicator went off.

"Specter 6 to Specter 1!" He heard Ezra's panicked voice come through. "It was a..." Then there was static.

He didn't even need Ezra to finish to know he was in trouble.

In a flash, he called for backup.

"Specter 1 to specters 4 and 5. I think specter 6 is in trouble. I need backup. I repeat, I need backup."

"Specter 5 to specter 1, we are on our way."

Kanan heard a crash and something shattering on the floor.

"Get up!" Came the malevolent voice of the Inquisitor.

Without waiting a moment longer, Kanan opened the door with the force.

The sight in front of him was not a pleasing one. The Inquisitor stood in front of a bearly conscious Ezra, who had been backed up against the wall. The Inquisitor had his lightsaber raised, as if he were about to strike. Hearing the door, the Inquisitor turned to look at Kanan.

Thinking quickly, Kanan activated his own lightsaber, drawing the attention of the Inquisitor away from Ezra. In an instant, they were engaged in a lightsaber duel.

Ezra blinked a few times trying to clear his blurry vision. He was starting to become incoherent due to the fever. Was that... Kanan? He couldn't make much out. Unable to stand any longer, he slid slowly down against the wall until landing on the floor.

The last thing he saw was the clash of red and blue before everything faded black.

Kanan fiercely tried to protect his padawan from any further harm. The Inquisitor slashed at him, but he effectively blocked it. Then he slashed back, and the Inquisitor blocked it. This process of strike and block continued.

They were evenly matched.

Kanan heard blaster shots from outside the hall, and figured it was Zeb and Sabine coming.

Trying to take advance of the distraction, the Inquisitor slashed again, this time towards Kanan's head. His strategy failed when Kanan noticed, ducked and instantaneously slashed at the Inquisitor's leg. Luckily for Kanan, he cut deep enough to knock the Inquisitor off his feet. He crashed to the floor in front of Kanan. Before he could get back up, Kanan knocked him across the head, causing him to go unconscious.

On the subject of unconscious... Ezra!

Running over to him, Kanan checked him for injuries. Although most of them were minor, Kanan discovered the main reason he was unconscious.

As he was checking his injuries, he noticed Ezra's skin was abnormally hot. Putting a hand on his forehead, Kanan had to pull it back almost immediately. Ezra had a fever that was dangerously high.

If he didn't get him back to the ship soon, who knows what could happen?

"Specter 1 to specter 2, the mission has been compromised. Bring the ship in within 5 minutes!" Kanan called Hera in a panick.

Checking outside in the corridor, Kanan examined the troopers lying on the ground out cold in front of him. Zeb and Sabine saw him walk out, and ran towards him.

"Took you guys look enough. We're leaving. Cover me on the way down." Kanan announced as he picked up Ezra's unconscious form.

Both Zeb and Sabine looked at Ezra in alarm.

"Is he okay?" blurted Sabine.

"I don't know. He should be, but we have to move."

She nodded with a serious look.

Kanan ran down the hall, deciding against going back down the dangerous way they came up. They came across the elevator and used it to go back down to the first floor.

Almost ironically, Hera landed the ship just as they were heading to the door. Running in through the ship's exit hatch, they all got inside the Ghost.

Hera took off in a flash and entered hyperspace.

Kanan ran through the halls to get to the med bay, followed by the rest of the crew. Hera ran in seconds later, taking charge.

"Shit, Kanan what did you do to him! Sabine, go get a bucket of cold water and a cloth. Zeb, grab the medical kit. And Kanan, start making him an IV."

Without delay, they all did as they were told. Hera lifted his shirt in order to see any concealed injuries. She immediately inspected three big bruises on his side, a few lightly bleeding scratches, and multiple small gashes on his hands. Zeb brought her the med kit and she got to work.

There was not much she could do for the bruises at this point, but she cleaned and bandaged his wounds. She actually had to pick out pieces of metal from his hands.

Then, Kanan attached the IV to keep Ezra hydrated.

The major problem was his fever. Kanan grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. 104.34. That _definitely_ wasn't good.

Sabine ran in with the water, and Hera took it from her. She dunked the cloth and ran it across Ezra's skin, trying to cool him down. Once she was satisfied that he wasn't as hot as before, she got medication to add the the IV.

Kanan hated to see his pawadan so vulnerable. Ezra still looked like he was in a lot of pain, but there was not much else they could do but keep vigil.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm so glad for all the positive reviews and follows. Thank you to everyone! :D I wanted to get this chapter up earlier, but my computer spassed and deleted it. :/ I rewrote it, but I don't know if it's as good. :,( Still, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Ezra's condition seemed to get worse instead of better. The medication seemed to take no effect, and his fever wasn't improving.

Kanan refused to leave Ezra's side. He was angry at himself for not seeing the signs earlier.

The night before when Ezra looked pale and flushed, how he wouldn't get up in the morning, even his sluggishness during the mission were all things that hinted towards sickness. He should have been able notice his own padawan's illness.

Now Kanan watched in sympathy as Ezra writhed in pain. Ezra always pushed himself too hard when it came down to helping the crew. Although this time that persistence came with a cost.

He could only watch as Ezra tossed in a restless sleep, tormented by his constant nightmares.

Kanan stayed by his side, sending soothing waves through their bond. He tried rigorously to comfort Ezra throughout in his fever dreams, even if his calming vibes didn't always help.

He did everything he could to comfort Ezra as much as possible.

Finally, after a long day, everyone finally went to bed (except Kanan, who stayed with Ezra).

**The next morning**

Kanan woke up in the chair he had brought beside the bed. He slept only for a few hours, as he was too worried to sleep much.

He dipped the now warm cloth in cool water and placed it back on his Ezra's burning forehead. He watched Ezra's shallow breaths and wished there was something more he could do.

Taking Ezra's temperature again, he discovered that this time it was 104.7°F. He cursed under his breath when he realized it was only rising.

It was only then he concluded that they would need stronger medication in order for Ezra to ever get better.

Walking over to the medicine cabinet, he scavenged for any medication stronger than the one Ezra was taking. Although there were a ton of miscellaneous bottles and pills, none were any better than the 'fever reducer' that wasn't working.

They needed to get something more effective fast, or his fever would become fatal.

Whipping out his communicator, Kanan called the crew to the common room for a meeting.

Since they all knew it was about Ezra, everyone arrived in the common room in less than 5 minutes.

Kanan described the situation and witnessed the worry grow on everyone's face.

"So your saying that if we don't find better medication soon, then Ezra could..." Sabine's voice faded out as she neared the word. No one wanted to think about the possibility of Ezra _dying_.

"Well if that's the case, let's go buy some!" She recovered.

"Sabine, it's not that easy." Hera sighed. "The empire knows what we all look like now. If they spot us, it could stall the mission, and we could run out of time."

Sabine was quiet for a moment, as if thinking, before she spoke up again.

"Then I'll go. I don't think the empire ever seen my face because I always wore my helmet. If I went, they probably wouldn't recognize me. Please? I'll blend in with the crowd and will try to avoid any attention." she pleaded. She wanted to do whatever it took if it meant saving Ezra.

"Kanan?" Questioned Hera, implying it was up to him.

Kanan didn't like the idea of Sabine going alone, but he knew it was the only way. It was for Ezra. They stood in total silence for a good twenty seven (AN: hey, it's a good number) seconds before Kanan finally responded.

"Fine," he agreed with reluctance, "but if you take more than an hour, I'm coming after you."

"Got it!" She exclaimed before practically sprinting to her room to change.

Hera set coordinates and landed the ship on Lothal in about ten minutes. Sabine had changed into casual clothes in order to blend in. Trying not to be recognized, she snuck down to the market in a hurry. Hera had given her the name of the best medication she knew of (that they can afford of course), and sent her off to get it.

Fortunately, for once, everything had gone accordingly. No one had questioned Sabine at the market, and she easily found the right medication. It wasn't hard to miss, since it was a big, dark purple bottle with a giant medical symbol on the front. On the way back to the ship, she also stocked up on a few other things to aid Ezra's sickness. She was back within a half an hour.

When she arrived back at the ship, Hera piloted the ship back to where it was safe. As if he couldn't wait a moment longer, Kanan grabbed the medicine and practically ran it to Ezra.

To everyone's relief, the medication began working within the first hour it was given. His fever had come down to 102.8°F, and although it was still fairly high, at least it wasn't fatal anymore.

Kanan stayed with Ezra well into the night.

Hera and the others had gone to bed, but Kanan pulled up a chair again and stayed at his bedside. He was about to let himself fall asleep, when he thought he saw Ezra stir.

Kanan studied his features, and sure enough, he was beginning to wake up. Slowly, Ezra's eyes began to flutter open. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on his master.

"Kanan?" He croaked out before wincing back in pain. Kanan could sense his worry for the others, since he did not know yet what happened during the mission. Ezra tried to sit up, but Kanan pushed him gently back.

"Shhh Ezra, it's okay. Everyone's safe and no one's injuried, so just relax." He reassured.

He observed as Ezra breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed knowing Kanan and the crew were safe. However, that relief was quickly replaced with a pained expression once again.

"Hurts." He whimpered.

"I know, Ezra. I know." He grabbed Ezra's hand and squeezed it as a sign of comfort.

Unable to tolerate the pain any longer, Ezra allowed himself to drift back into a pain free sleep.

Kanan smiled for the first time that day, knowing Ezra was going to get better. Things were looking up, and his worry softened knowing Ezra was well enough to have woken up.

Taking one last glance at Ezra, Kanan allowed himself to join the rest of the crew in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really sick the past few days. (Kinda ironic right?) Bear with me though, I had some trouble getting it up and some of my corrections erased. I think I fixed most of them, but if you see any, tell me. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels

Ezra's POV

The first thing that greeted me as I woke up was the pleasant comfort of a warm bed. It was actually really cozy, considering the room I was in. Honestly, I didn't even need to open my eyes to recognize the medical bay.

Frankly, it was just never a place I wanted to be. Just glancing around at the white walls and sheets made you remember how obnoxious the color white could be. I mean, it was practically blinding!

And then there was always that distinct sterile smell of latex and medicine. The smell always brought back bad memories of past injuries or illnesses, some not even your own.

I sat up, expecting pain to hit me like a brick. When it didn't, I was happy, of course, but almost confused. The last time I woke up, I felt like death warmed over.

But now I was feeling a lot better than I had before. My head was still pounding and my body ached, but I felt altogether a lot better.

Although, when I looked down at my body's condition, it didn't seem to get the memo that I was suppose to get better. Surprisingly, it looked worse than it felt. My skin was still ghostly pale, I had many bandages on my arms, hands, and chest that were tinted red, and I still had a stupid IV in my arm. Also, my clothes were torn and streaked with blood stains. Basically, I looked like a disheveled mess.

Well now I could see why Kanan looked so worried the last time I saw him.

After gently pulling out my IV, I realized no one else was in the room. If they had been, of course, they would be yelling at me to leave it alone and rest.

The lack of anyone in the room made my heart sink a little in my chest, as I expected someone to be here. Don't get me wrong, I was glad Kanan was able to relax enough to leave my side, but part of me still had hoped I wouldn't be alone when I woke up. After years of being alone, it was admittedly a little nice to have someone actually care for you.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and swung my legs over the side of the bed. If Kanan were here, he would be yelling at me to not get up.

Butttt, Kanan _wasn't_ here.

I felt at lot better anyway, and I was NOT staying in here any longer than I had to. Besides, I wasn't about to go back to sleep. I don't think I could sleep again for days.

Standing up slowly, I stretched my legs after lying down for so long. The tile floor was uncomfortably cold under my feet though.

Looking down once again at my raggedy clothes and mussed hair, I decided on a shower and a change of clothes before making my presence known to everyone.

On my way to shower, I noticed no one around. Although, I thought nothing of it, as they were probably off somewhere else.

Walking into the bathroom, I cursed silently to myself as I remembered the bandages. I peeled them back, praying the cuts would be scabbed over already. To my luck, most were starting to scab or at least weren't bleeding anymore. I tossed away the bandages and turned on the water.

I also took a mental note to re-bandage the deeper wounds later.

I instantly felt at least ten times better after finally stepping in the shower. Letting the warm water cascade down my back, I relaxed in bliss. The warm water soothed my aching muscles, and released the tension. The steam helped to clear my sinuses as well.

Once I was satisfied, I stepped out and changed into the fresh clothes I had brought with me. Then I got the med kit out for my cuts. They had stung a lot from the shower, but that meant they were getting cleaned. After bandaging them, I noted that I might want to practice my bandaging skills at some point too.

It was surprising, however, that no one noticed I had gotten up yet. I was already up and about for about a half an hour and no one had come around.

Where was everyone?

Zeb wasn't in even our room when I got my clothes. That was very unusual for the lazy lasat, considering he stayed in their all day, everyday.

Finally feeling refreshed, I set off to find them. They were probably in the common room or cock pit anyway.

Because_ someone _was more likely to be there, I checked out the common room first.

Leisurely , I strolled down the hall. On the way, I checked around for anyone who may be passing by. I even peeked in each room as I passed, but surprisingly no one was there.

The ship was abnormally quiet.

"Hello?" I peeked my head into the door common room _and_ everywhere around it was empty.

I glanced around for any indication if someone was recently in the room, but there was none. Nothing looked out of place since I last saw it.

Although I was already weirded out by the lack of my crew, I still had one place left to look; the cockpit. At least Hera would probably be there.

Keeping my eyes open for anyone, I went down to the cockpit.

"Hera?" I called out as I walked into the doorway.

No one was there either. Not even Chopper.

Now it was just beginning to become creepy.

Ok, ok... Think logically. They could have gone on a mission? But if they did, I would assume someone would have stayed on board.

Wait, were we even landed?

Turning around to face the cockpit again, I peered out the window and noticed specks of rain pattering down on the window.

Rain?!

Great, just great. I have no idea where my crew is, what planet I'm on, AND it's raining.

Looking for my communicator, I realized it wasn't on me. I backtracked to the med bay because it was probably still in there.

I shuddered involuntarily before sliding the door open. I hate this room with a burning passion. Scanning around quickly, I saw it at the end of one of the large counters. Running in quick, I snatched it up and ran back outside to the hall.

"Specter 6 to all specters, where are you guys? I repeat, where are you?"

I waited patiently for a reply but got static.

After about five minutes, I tried again but got the same results.

Even on a mission, someone would always answer. My mind went into panic mode momentarily, but I forced myself to calm down.

I was planning on going after them, but since it's raining, that may be a bad move. Being sick plus rain is not a good idea.

However, I had no idea how long they'd been gone or if they were ok.

I had meandered to my room almost on instinct, I guess, because when I looked up, I faced my room.

Opening the door with a sigh, I considered my opinions. I slipped onto the bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I just wasn't up to this right now.

For all I knew, they could be back any minute. But the other possibilities playing in my head didn't end so well.

Although it was probably a bad idea, I decided my friends might need me and I was going to go after them. I stood up, packing my backpack with supplies.

Grabbing my jacket as well, because it was raining, I walked to the med bay for the third time that day. I didn't know what was out there or how long I'd be there. I figured it'd be good to have medical supplies in any case.

I mentally prepared myself before hurrying to the exit hatch. Hesitating for a brief second, I looked at the door, before pushing the button.

I watched as it slowly opened, revealing the cold rain and the dreaded emptiness.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Haha you guys, sorry once again for leaving you hanging. I would just like to take a moment to thank all my followers and reviewers! Thank you all, I hit 10,000 views! I'd especially like to thank PsychJediPirate, Storymaker3000, TheUltimateAngela, PrincessCandence2012, SashaMonroe, Purpalz Miner, and Angel42497 for all your continuous support! :) Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Why doesn't someone just give me the license so I can stop saying this...

12 HOURS EARLIER

"Kanan, at least come eat. You've hardly left this room in two days."

Kanan had refused to leave Ezra ever since he came back to the ship two days ago. The only reasons he left were for minor things like the bathroom, or grabbing food and bringing it back to the med bay with him. The crew was starting to get restless.

Kanan glanced over at Hera, who was standing in the doorframe. She looked very serious about him leaving.

He sighed in defeat and stood up. Ezra was in the clear now, so he supposed he could leave for a little while. Besides, Hera wouldn't leave if he didn't come.

Hera smiled weakly knowing she'd won, and they walked together in silence to the kitchen for breakfast. Her smile faded, however, when she recalled the real reason she had summoned Kanan out of the room.

Kanan and Hera walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the aroma of pancakes being freshly made. Sabine had a spatula in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Glad to see your up and about for once." She beamed as she handed Kanan a plate of pancakes she had just made. Kanan smiled back in acknowledgement and gratitude.

Once Kanan was seated and halfway done eating, Hera finally spoke her mind.

"Kanan, we need to talk."

He put down his fork and looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Well the thing is, we are running really low on supplies, like food and fuel, so we are going to need to go on a supply run. But..."

Kanan cut her off. "Well, set a course and let's go. What's the problem?"

Hera rolled her eyes but spoke again. "That's what I was getting to, before I was interrupted..." She mumbled. "The problem is that we are too far from any of our usual stops to go to them. We don't have enough fuel to make it."

She watched as Kanan put his hands over his face and rub his forehead. "So, is there any other place we can stop?"

"Yes..." Hera said quietly.

"Great so what are we waiting for?"

This time it was Sabine who spoke up. Watching this slowly unfold was getting irritating.

"Kanan listen, the only planet nearby is Scelestus. You have probably heard of it, since it is infamous for being one of the most criminal ridden planets on this side of the galaxy. There are many gangs there, and they do not welcome outsiders..."

Kanan felt a headache coming on. He had heard all the rumors about the kind of people that live there. There were stories of travelers going there and never coming back.

Scelestus did have the supplies they needed, but he knew going there would be a danger to the crew. If they were caught, they would not be able to easily leave, especially if they were recognized as rebels. Although, they didn't have a whole lot of options.

"We have to try." He said reluctantly but but faint confidence. Sabine and Hera stared, a little surprised at his quick decision, but slowly gained determination and nodded.

"Get Zeb and set a course for Scelestus. We need to go in with a plan." Kanan said as he put his plate in the sink and walked out to the common room.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Ok, so let's review. All we need is enough supplies to last us until we can stop at our usual supplier. Basically just the necessities: food and fuel. Now, only two of us should go, so as not to look suspicious. They might notice a big group of strangers, opposed to two. But if you go, do_ not_ cause trouble and do _not_ get caught. If anything _should_ happen, call for backup immediately. So, any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Sabine volunteered first.

Kanan would have argued but decided against it. Sabine could usually handle herself should anything come up. She was just as capable to go as any of them.

"Sure, 'y not." Zeb added in after.

"Great, so Zeb and Sabine, you two should _stay together_. Do not separate unless you desperately need to or in the case of anything bad. Got it?"

They nodded in agreement. Sabine also figured she should change into more fitting clothes, so she went to her room. They needed to look like they belonged. Zeb got the credits for the supplies and also prepared. They were just about there.

By the time the two got back they had already landed. The four of them walked out on the exit hatch.

"Sorry guys but we are about a mile away from town. There is a path down that way leading right to it. If we landed to close we'd have been spotted." Hera apologized.

Sabine smirked, "It's fine, Zeb could use the exercise anyway."

"Aye! Wha' was tha'?" Zeb punched her arm playfully.

"Nothing!" She laughed and ran towards the path to town. It was good to laugh after the tense atmosphere in the ship since Ezra's condition worsened.

"Wait up!" He ran to catch up to her.

Hera stood alongside Kanan with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Suppose they'll be okay?"

"I sure hope so."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It only took about ten minutes to get to town by walking at a leisurely pace. On the way, dark clouds had rolled in and loomed over the city, threatening to bring heavy rain.

Sabine and Zeb walked casually and acted as if they belonged. Although, they passed very few people in the streets. The people whom they did see did_ not_ look friendly. It was very unnerving, so they sped up the pace a little to the venders they needed.

They decided to find the food first. The venders each had different items, so they looked around until they found a small food stand. The salesman looked them over, as if judging whether they belonged.

Sabine and Zeb stiffened a bit when they realized they were being evaluated. They put on a serious face and walked over casually. After picking out a few items, they handed the credits to the salesman.

They breath out a sigh of relief as they walked away. One thing on the list down, only one left to go. The only thing they needed now was the more important of the two, if they wanted to get anywhere anyway.

Finding food was easy, but getting fuel wasn't as simple. First off, there weren't many places that usually sold fuel. Second, it haven't really occurred to them that if they bought a lot of fuel, people would get a little suspicious. If they lived here, they wouldn't need enough fuel for an entire ship.

Sabine realized this as they were heading to find the vender. She yanked Zeb's arm and quickly pulled him into the nearest alley before he could question it.

He stared at her with a frown, waiting for an explanation.

"Zeb, how are we going to work this? Aren't people going to get suspicious if we just prance up there and ask for an ass load of fuel?"

He gawked in realization to what she said. They needed to fuel an entire ship, meaning they needed a lot of fuel. They couldn't just walk up and get fuel for a ship. He stood for a moment before formulating an idea.

"Wha' if, okay hea' me out, we split up. I kno' Kanan said no' to, but if we do, we could both get a small'r amount of fuel. Then, togeth'r we'd have th' right amount."

"Yeah, I guess. We don't really have another option. You go on first then."

Zeb walked away, like he had been alone the whole time, to the vender that sold fuel. Luckily, they had a vender that sold it at all. The salesman was busy on a data pad and didn't think twice about Zeb buying it. He didn't even look up when he reached his hand out to collect the credits. Zeb handed the credit to his outstretched hand and took the fuel. Once he walked away, Sabine waited a few minutes before going in to get some.

As the salesman was still so absorbed in the data pad, she bought it with ease as well. But by now, a few men were glancing in her direction. She noticed them out of the corner if her eye, and began to get nervous. She gathered her items and hurried away.

However, before she could pass, a tall, muscular man stepped in her path.

She looked up at him. He had a jagged scar running across his face and a devious smile. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where are you going with that fuel little lady?" He asked maliciously.

"None of your business," she spat, stepping to the side of him. He followed her motion, pushing her back a little. She stumbled a few steps backwards.

"I think it is girl. Wasn't there someone else with you?" He interrogated. "He got fuel too."

"No, I came here alone." She said defiantly. "And this fuel is for my grandfather, if you must know."

Zeb watched the events unfold from an alley nearby. He wanted to interfere, but it would blow their cover too soon. He decided to call Kanan for backup first, as this could not end well.

"Specter 4 to specter 1, we may have a bit of a problem." He almost immediately got a reply.

"Specter 4, what did you do?!" Kanan yelled back into the com. annoyed.

"Well you see, this punk walked up to specter 5 and..."

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you together?"

"Well... no time to explain, just get here!"

Zeb glanced back to Sabine and didn't like what he saw. The punk had just grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her towards him. "How'd you like to meet my friends girl?" He whispered in her ear and gestured towards a group standing a few feet away.

It was at this moment Zeb decided to step in.

He marched over to him. "Let 'er go!"

The man looked up but kept his grip on her arm.

"And whose this then? You're pet, I suppose." He snickered.

Zeb clenched his fist. The man smiled knowing he had got him angry.

"Maybe I should take your girl here home with me tonight too. Would you like that sweetheart?" He pulled her close and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, holding a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She squirmed, but he just held her tighter against her will. She closed her eyes, causing a tear to slide down her cheek.

That did it.

Zeb swung his fist right into the man's jaw. His head shot backwards, but Zeb's punch did nothing but get him angry. It also summoned his friends over. A fist fight begun in a matter of seconds.

The man quickly recovered from the punch, and pulled Sabine to the alley. "Zeb!" She called before he took a cloth, gagged her, and bound her hands.

Zeb watched her get pulled away, but as he tried to run after her, the gang pushed in his way. He dodged punches coming from his sides.

Angered, Zeb punched his way through the gang, trying to get to Sabine. Although, his efforts seemed to do nothing as more people kept coming.

'Come on Kanan, where are you?'

The gang was too strong with too many people and Zeb was soon surrounded. There was no getting out this time. He was jumped on and his hands were bound like Sabine.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Right after Zeb had called, Kanan and Hera were out the door in a flash. Chopper followed closely behind in case they needed him. The rain had just begun as a light drizzle.

They practically ran the entire mile there in the rain, since they had no idea what they were up against. They arrived in about 5 minutes. The rain was gradually picking up as they walked.

They walked through the town, eyes scanning everywhere.

They neared the venders, where they assumed Zeb and Sabine would be, checking the alleyways as they passed. The streets were deserted.

The rain had suddenly become a downpour, making it hard to see clearly ahead. Squinting through the steady stream of water, they spotted a large group of people and a blur of purple fur being dragged.

Zeb!

They ran over cautiously, trying not to be seen. They got there just in time to watch Zeb being pulled into the alley right near the gang.

AN: Yeah, you guys hate me now. But I couldn't help myself with this. I might not have a computer for a few days, so I apologize in advance if I do not update for a little while. Hope you don't hate me too much after that cliffy to stop reading. :D


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OMG did everyone see the season finale? It was great. If anyone wants to talk about it, feel free to PM me! :D On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it ok?

Kanan, Hera, and Chopper stared though the rain from around a corner as Zeb was dragged by the large group into the alley. They were dumbfounded at the sight. Zeb was one of the last people they expected to be conquered like that. There must have been just too many people to fight off.

Kanan recovered from his shock and came back to reality. He grabbed Hera's elbow and pulled her out of sight.

"What are we going to do?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know, there's a lot of them. All we need is to get to Zeb and Sabine and leave. But, we have to be quick. Already, the mission is taking longer than expected. Night will fall soon, and we left the Ghost and Ezra alone with no note. If he woke up and we were gone... " her voice faded out.

Kanan closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to clear his mind. She was right and he knew it. Nothing good would come from staying long.

"Ok, so all we know so far is what we just saw with Zeb. There is a gang, and they got two members of our crew. We don't know their capability or if that group over there consists of all of the gang members or only a small portion. We can't fight them all off either." He sighed.

"Ok, what if we cause a distraction to lure them away? Then, we can grab the crew and flee back to the Ghost." Hera suggested.

"Ok, sounds good. But we still have to be careful. I think Chopper should cause the distraction, hopefully luring most of the gang away. At least, we can take their attention away from Zeb and Sabine long enough for us to get out of here." Kanan whispered as he saw a few members of the gang walking out of the alley.

Kanan and Hera were going to ask Chopper what he thought, but then noticed he wasn't even with them anymore.

"Where'd he go now?" Hera sighed, aggravated with his disappearance. They looked around for anywhere he might have gone.

"Look." Kanan pointed over to the entrance to the alley. Chopper had wheeled over, attracting the attention of some of the people guarding it. He proceeded to zap one, causing havoc. The zapped man yelled and tried to grab Chopper. Before the man could, he zapped another guy and hurried away. The members shouted and chased after him. He continued to use his zapping method until most of the gang was on his tail. Then he took off, leading them away from the alley.

"Well that went well." Hera smirked, noticing the lack of people now in the alley. Although, there were still a few guards standing at the front so she got another idea.

"Why don't I stun some of them from here too? That way we can go in without a problem."

Kanan nodded in agreement.

Hera pulled out her gun and switched the setting to stun. She blinked through the rain, trying to get a clear shot. She aimed at the guards and pulled the trigger when she thought she would hit them, watching them promptly fall to the floor. This action caught the attention of a few others in the alley, and they came running over. She shot at them too. Once she was sure she got everyone, she summoned Kanan to follow her.

They ran across the deserted street over to the alley, but ultimately noticed something was wrong. No one was in it besides the unconscious guys on the ground.

Before them lay just a vacant space where their crew members were supposed to be.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Ezra's POV

As the hatch opened, cold rain pellets bounced their way into the ship. I yanked my hood up, hoping to at least stay semi-dry. However the moment I stepped outside, I was drenched in a matter of seconds. The rain quickly seeped into my clothes as if I had jumped into a lake instead walked into the rain.

"Well so much for staying dry..."

The rain didn't look like it would let up, and I figured walking around in a sopping wet jacket would be colder than going with out one. I took it off, letting the rain pour down on me. Ok I'll admit, walking in this rain was not smart, but I had no other choice if I wanted to check the safety of my friends (more like family).

Glancing around at the planet around me, there wasn't much to look at. There were a lot of trees and a small path, but it was otherwise empty.

I figured my best bet was to follow the path to civilization. Closing the hatch so the ship wouldn't flood, I walked over to the path.

It turned out to be pretty narrow, and it was surrounded by tall, leafy trees. I guess the trees were a good thing, as the path was kept mostly covered from the heavy rain. At least it was drier than being in the open.

Even though there was less rain pouring on me, water still got all over the path, causing it to become muddy. I walked quickly but stayed on alert for any sign of the crew.

The forest around me was abnormally quiet besides the squishing of my feet in the mud. It was eerie, as if there were no other life forms on the planet. I had a weird feeling something bad was going to happen.

I kept walking but it seemed like there was no end to the path. The ground beneath me was starting to get harder to walk on too. The path was all dirt, so now it was turning to sticky mud. The mud was beginning to practically grab at my feet with every step.

I took one step after the other, praying my foot wouldn't get stuck. I guess my prayers weren't answered because the next step I took, I tried lifting my foot and found that I couldn't. I yanked at it but my shoe wouldn't budge. I tried to pull my foot out from my boot, but being me, I fell flat on my face into the mud when my foot came loose.

Great, wet _and_ muddy. I propped up on my elbows and laid there for a minute before pushing myself up on the foot with the shoe. Yanking my boot from the mud while balancing on one foot, I put it back on. I brushed off some of the mud and continued on.

As of today, I hate rain. And mud.

I was beginning to wonder how much longer the path was when I saw a clearing up ahead. I ran out of the forest and saw a small town a few feet away. It reminded me a little of Lothal, but it looked a lot smaller and less populated.

I walked cautiously up to it, as I had no clue what kind of people lived here. The crew was gone, probably around here somewhere. I had no idea what happened to them.

I supposed, however, that it couldn't be a _terrible_ place if Kanan agreed to land here.

I walked through the street and was surprised at the lack of people. Usually towns like this would have at least a few people walking around, trying to get home or shop. I got the same eerie feeling as before that something bad was going to happen. But this time, it felt like I was being watched. I glanced around, making sure I was alone before continuing on.

I walked father down the street and was losing hope of finding people. It seemed everyone had left or were in hiding. Maybe it was the rain? I couldn't tell.

I was starting to get annoyed that I couldn't find my crew. Then I remembered.

Duhhh, I could try to find Kanan through our bond. I closed my eyes and focused, trying to find my master.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Meanwhile with Kanan and Hera

"What the hell? Where are they?" Hera exclaimed. It seemed like the crew and their kidnappers had just vanished from the alley. There was no sign of them ever being held in the alley itself.

"I don't know! They couldn't have gone far. They definitely didn't leave the alley. We'd have seen them." Kanan thought logically. "Check for any passages or exits."

They searched the alley way but saw no signs of any exits or doors. There wasn't even a latter for them to have climbed somewhere.

"They didn't just disappear." Hera said turning to face Kanan. "They have to be nearby."

"I know. Maybe we missed something." he muttered.

He was about to turn to look again when he froze. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked at her in fear. Something was wrong.

"Kanan?" She said shakily.

He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Ezra's here."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Ezra's here'?" Hera imitated, bewildered.

"Exactly what I said." His eyes searched her in worry and confusion. "Ezra's here, in town. I felt him trying to find me through our bond."

"Well, where is he?" She pried.

"On his way towards us, I think. We should probably stay here and wait for him. Who knows what trouble that kid might get into? He should be in bed resting, not out here in this downpour. He just woke up after nearly two days, that idiot. He's still not in good health, so why the hell would he leave the ship?"

Hera shook her head in slight disapproval but understanding of Ezra's situation. "He probably was worried about us when no one was on the ship. I mean imagine waking up to find everyone had practically vanished into thin air. You'd be scared and curious too. But either way, you're right. We should stay in sight until he gets here."

However, being distracted by their conversation, they neglected to notice the dumpster sliding over, revealing a door. The door swung opened quietly and a few gang members snuck up on them. By the time the two noticed them, it was too late.

The gang members muffled their voices with their large hands and dragged them to the door that had been once hidden. They had been captured and taken, just like Zeb and Sabine, leaving Ezra with no clue of their whereabouts.

The two were forced in through the door and down a flight of stairs, overpowered by the group. Struggling had only proved to a tightened and more painful grip.

Their captures led them into a small room with a makeshift cell holding Zeb and Sabine, who were still tied up. They looked very tired, cold, and honestly just plain bored.

"Hey boss, lookie what we found." the man holding Hera jeered.

The so called 'boss' turned around, looking pleased. "Put them in there with those other hostages."

Zeb and Sabine's eyes widen at the sight of their two other captive crew members. The four avoided each other's pitiful gazes and looked down in defeat. There was no one left to save them (or so Zeb and Sabine thought).

One of the men had been looking at them oddly since they had arrived, glancing in different angles. He tilted his head sideways, examining them one by one. The crew members shrunk back, trying to hide their faces. Suddenly, he looked as if he realized something important and stepped forward. "Hey boss, isn't that them rebels the empire was looking for?" the gang member asked, walking up next to him.

"Hmmm I think you might be right, Arson. Maybe we could sell them to the empire for a good price. Whadda you think guys?"

The gang members smiled while the crew turned to look at him in alarm. That was it, they were screwed.

* * *

Ezra followed Kanan's force signature, somewhat disoriented. Kanan seemed to be nearby somewhere, but it was hard to locate his exact location. He followed their bond as best as possible and ended up wandering into an abandoned alley.

"This can't be right, there's no one here..." He mumbled to himself. He looked for any sign of the crew or any places he might have missed that they would be.

He didn't understand it. Kanan felt safe and confident before, but now he seemed worried and nervous. His mood had changed in only a matter of seconds.

Ezra was just about to leave the alley to look elsewhere when he heard metal scrape across the ground for behind him. Running around the corner and out of sight, he peered around to see what had made the noise. That's when he spotted a few men leaving a doorway that had formerly been obstructed by the dumpster. The men walked out the door and for a brief moment, he heard voices coming from inside the room they exited.

He was excited, as he might have just uncovered his missing crew.

The men were coming his way, so he ran to hide from their view while they passed. He held his breath as they went by, not wanting to be discovered. Once he was sure they were gone, he ran back in the alley and over to the dumpster. He pushed it to the side, and opened the door.

There were stairs leading down to another room, so he cautiously and quietly snuck down them, hoping he had found where his crew was.

At the bottom of the stairs was a large room that he guessed was the men's base. Then, he noticed his crew bound in a small cell in the corner, being guarded by a group of men. He could hardly contain his relief that they were okay. Well, mostly okay.

Ezra looked around at the gang members and was startled when he recognized one of them. "Antony?" Ezra announced in question, out loud, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to turn and look at him. Some looked alarmed and others moved to grab him.

Antony turned around to face him, pausing as if trying to remember who he was. He called off his men.

"Ezra?"

Arson (the gang member that realized they were rebels) stepped forward. "Do you know this brat?"

Ezra stumbled back a little. Antony was one of the street rats on Lothal he exchange missions with. Ezra used to do things for him sometimes, just when he needed food or money in order to get by. Ezra lived alright on his own, but sometimes he needed favors for certain things he couldn't do himself, and sometimes he was asked for them in return. The last time he'd seen Antony, he had gone on a mission to get some kind of a special ship or engine piece for him. Ezra had no idea what it was for but got it for him anyway, expecting to be repaid. Antony said he owed a favor and would pay him later with it. Then, the time Ezra needed him, he just up and vanished.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra stared, still surprised at the sight of the man he hadn't seen in over a year.

"I can ask you the same thing, Ezzy." He snickered.

"Don't call me that." Ezra glared. "And let my friends go!"

He laughed. "And why would I do that, runt?"

"Because, you still owe me, remember?" The older man flinched at his words but then smirked.

"Kid, that was over a year ago. Forget it, I don't owe you nothing."

"Antony, a deals a deal. You can't go back on your word. You promised to do me a favor and now you're going to do it." Ezra stood up straight, eyes gleaming with determination. The man didn't look convinced.

"Besides, without me, where would you be right now? I figured out what you needed that piece for. I didn't understand at the time, but that was the last piece needed to fix the engine to the broken ship you stole. My guess is that ship brought you here. So, without me, you would have _never_ left Lothal and _never_ gotten here."

The man's smirk slowly faded into a frown. He looked guilty but perturbed and sighed.

"Let them go." Antony said to the members guarding the prisoners (aka the crew).

"Sir?" They questioned, surprised that a stupid kid caused him to let them go so easily.

"I said, let them go!"

They released them, cutting off their binds. The crew flexed and stretched, standing up and walking over to Ezra. Kanan smiled at him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, proud of his rescue.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind." Antony yelled angrily.

Taking his advice the crew grabbed their stuff and ran.

The rain had apparently not lessened, so even if they had begun to dry at the base, they were soaked once again. A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance, threating to bring a terrible storm their way.

Ezra could feel the exhaustion beginning to catch up to him. The rain was definitely not helping his illness. He was stupid for going out but supposed if he hadn't, he crew would still be held captive. Now, he could only dream of getting back to the Ghost and curling up in bed.

The entire crew ran back on the path out of town, trying to get to the Ghost before the storm hit is peak. They quickened the pace as they heard the thunder rolling in and saw flashes of light, only about a mile away.

They were almost halfway when Ezra felt a negative vibe run down his spine. Just as he did, a blinding flash and a thunderous boom implied lighting had struck the tree right next to the crew. There was a cracking sound as the tree was slowing falling sideways. The rain had gotten so hard that the tree was nearly invisible as it crashed down. Instead of falling in their path, it fell into another tree, which created a near comical (but a seriously dangerous) domino effect. The crew bearly had reaction time to avoid the trees crashing down around them.

Just as they assumed the crashes were over, one last crack echoed through the forest. With a final snap, a tall, wide tree threatened to fall right in the path. That exact tree was on a direct route for one unlucky padawan.

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled.

Ezra stared, electric blue eyes wide, at the falling tree, paralyzed in fear. It was about to hit him when Kanan jumped to grab him, effectively pulling him out of the tree's way and onto the ground meer inches from it.

Kanan saved Ezra's life by pulling him from the tree's path, but as the tree fell behind them, it separtated them from the crew and the path. The large tree had cut them off from their only easy way to the Ghost.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was busy with school work and went on vacation in the mountains where there was no computer, wifi OR cell reception. I couldn't even check my emails! It was practically torture.

PS. Dear guest, I understand your confusion to the tree blocking them from the path and that you thought they could easily climb over. The tree only blocked Ezra and Kanan, the rest of the crew is on the other side. The tree is too wide and tall and stuff to climb and the rain would make it next to impossible. If you are still confused after the chapter, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I will never own Star Wars Rebels... unless I magically win a ton of money.

* * *

Kanan and Ezra glanced over their shoulder and inspected the fallen tree, seeing that it had narrowly missed them. Luckily they had avoided the deadly blow, but they still were pretty beat up from the harsh landing. Kanan had a few cuts from the rocks and tree roots that had had begun lightly bleeding, and Ezra had similar cuts along with a gash on his forearm that went from his hand to his elbow.

"Are you okay?" Kanan asked Ezra, getting to his feet and offering him a hand up. Ezra gratefully took it and was pulled up by Kanan.

"I just can't catch a break, can I?" His eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall, but he faked a small smile.

Kanan looked at him in sympathy, until he noticed the blood dripping from his arm. "Let me see your arm."

Ezra lifted it cautiously and showed it to Kanan. The cut was pretty deep and was bleeding fairly heavily.

Kanan ripped part of his shirt and tied it around the wound, hoping to stop or at least lessen the bleeding. Although, there was not much more he could do until they found some shelter. After it was tightly wrapped, he let go of Ezra's arm, watching as his eye's flashed in pain.

"How are you feeling by the way?" he inquired.

"I'm...fine, I guess." Ezra hesitated, avoiding eye contact and looking instead at the fallen tree. "How are we going to get to the crew and the Ghost now?"

Kanan looked at the large tree in their path and the other fallen trees surrounding it, creating a near maze. The tree was so large that he couldn't even see the rest of the crew behind it. The rain wasn't helping either, as it made it nearly impossible to find their way around. It didn't seem like they could easily get around without getting lost.

"To be completely honest," he sighed, "I don't know. We couldn't climb it, especially not in your condition anyway. It's too dangerous. Maybe we should just find shelter until the storm dissipates?"

Ezra nodded, not up for much more excitement in one day. He wasn't even sure how much further he'd make it.

Kanan tried to call the others on his communicator first so they knew not to wait up for them. He called Hera and told her to go back to the Ghost. She tried to argue and said she wouldn't leave them, but Kanan persisted. Once he knew they were headed back to safety, he turned towards Ezra, signaling that they should continue on. Ezra walked over to him, a staggering a little and seemingly in pain.

* * *

Back with the crew

The three other crew members stared at the fallen tree in shock, trying to find where Kanan and Ezra had gone. They couldn't even see them.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Sabine exclaimed in a panicked voice.

"I don't know. I can't see them. I hope they aren't hurt." Hera said worried.

"How're they goin' to get to us?" Zeb questioned. It dawned on the group that there was no easy path that they could see.

Before they could do or say anything else, Hera heard Kanan's voice coming from her communicator. "Specter 2... come in."

Hera grabbed it. "Specter 1, are you okay? Is specter 6 with you?"

"We're both here and we're okay, but I think we are stuck here for now. I don't see another path. The fallen trees and this downpour makes it too hard to find anything right now. Listen to me, get back to the Ghost. Take the crew and stay there. We can meet up later, but get the rest of the crew to safety."

"Specter 1, I'm not leaving you."

"Specter 2, you have to go. We will find someplace to wait out the storm. Just go back to the Ghost."

"I said I'm not leaving you! What if something bad happens to you? I can't leave you here, not knowing if you are okay." She argued.

"Hera I'm not asking! The rest of the crew needs to be safe!" Kanan responded seriously, using Hera's name to show he meant it.

She knew he wouldn't give up until he was sure she would go to the Ghost, so she decided to do as he asked.

"Kanan, just stay safe." she added with a sigh of defeat.

The rest of the crew was downcast but reluctantly agreed to follow Hera back to the ship.

* * *

Kanan led Ezra into the forest in hopes of finding shelter, while still checking for any path that may lead them back to the Ghost. Luckily, they didn't have to walk far until he found a solution to their situation. Although he didn't find a path, he found a cave only a few meters away that could keep them dry and allow them time to rest.

"Come on Ezra, there's a cave!" Kanan said as he glanced back at him. Any excitement of finding the cave was replaced with worry.

Ezra looked terrible. His skin had gone back to a ghostly pale, he could hardly stand, and the gash on his arm was still bleeding so heavily that blood was dripping through the cloth. Ezra was about to take another step towards the cave when he fell forward. Kanan quickly caught him before he hit the ground. He had gone unconscious.

Kanan took off Ezra's backpack and put it on his own back. Then, he lifted him bridal style and brought him to the cave's entrance. He closed his eyes and checked through the force for any presence that may be living in the cave to be sure it was safe. Once he was sure there were no creatures in it, he carried Ezra inside. The cave was small and dark but it was roomy enough for two people to be able to spread out.

However, even though they had found shelter, the heavy wind blew the rain into the cave, causing them to stay as wet as before. Kanan decided to block the entrance to keep them drier and warmer. He used the force to move a large boulder in front of the cave's entrance to block out the storm, which conveniently also kept out any predators. He only left a small opening for fresh air to enter the cave.

Since it dark, he pulled out his lightsaber to momentarily light the cave long enough to search through Ezra's backpack for supplies. Opening the bag, he rummaged through it's contents. Ezra had packed the med kit, water, a small blanket, and even a lantern.

'This kid certainly knows what to pack.' He thought as the turned on the lantern and put away his lightsaber.

Then, he took the med kit and checked what was in it, hoping it was well stocked. Luckily, there were a few of the cleansing alcohol wipes, bandages, and large gause pads with medical tape to patch up Ezra's wounds, especially his arm.

Using the alcohol wipes first, he cleaned out the gash on Ezra's arm. Ezra whimpered in pain when the disinfectant made contact with the broken skin but did not wake up. Once Kanan was sure the wound was clean, he grabbed the gause and tightly wrapped it around Ezra's arm. Finally, he used the medical tape to keep the bandage in place.

He searched for any other cuts that may need to be cleaned or bandaged, even though it was hard to see in the dim lighting. He was beginning to worry about the amount of blood Ezra lost, but assumed he would be fine as long as he did not lose anymore. The blood loss was a concern, but as of now it wasn't deadly.

He could tell Ezra's fever had begun to rise again and was getting worried that he would relapse to his fatally high fevered state.

To make matters worse, the cave had begun to get cold, especially the damp floor. When in a cave like this, you had to try to minimize the contact with the cold ground. Pulling out the blanket from Ezra's bag, he made sure it was relatively dry before laying it down on the ground and lifting Ezra on top to keep him off the frigid floor.

However as he was yanking the blanket out, he heard something fall to the floor with it. Once Ezra was settled, he turned to see what it was. He searched the ground until he saw it. The medicine!

Ezra had been smart enough to pack it! Pouring the correct dosage, he tried to coax Ezra awake.

"Ezra." He shook him gently. When he didn't respond, he shook him a little harder and said his name louder.

Slowly but surely, electric blue eyes fluttered open.

"K-kan...an?" He asked as he got his bearings. After momentary confusion, his eyes widened and he shot straight up. "W-where are we?!"

"Woah, calm down, it's okay. You passed out so I brought you to a cave. But right now you need to relax and take this." He handed Ezra the medicine.

Ezra took it and hesitantly swallowed. He grimaced at the taste and Kanan handed him water.

"How do you feel?"

Ezra sighed. "Honestly? I feel like that tree actually fell on me."

Kanan's eyes softened and he gently pushed Ezra to lay back down. "Just rest for now. We'll try to find the Ghost in the morning when the storm passes."

However, the moment he lay back down on the cold floor, Ezra began to shiver, lightly at first but progressively more noticeable.

"I-it's so c-cold." He said through violent trembling.

Kanan didn't know what to do but got an idea. He pulled Ezra close in a tight hug, rubbing his hands up and down against Ezra's cold arms. When he was shaking less, Kanan let Ezra lay against him in order to keep him warm with his body heat. Kanan kept Ezra in his arms, even after he had fallen back asleep.

Kanan didn't know how long they laid there, but soon the darkness took over him too, and the two slept consumed in each other's protective warmth.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! Please be sure to review. Also, I would really appreciate some ideas so I can see what you guys want to happen next! Thanks :D


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OH MY GOSH I'M SOOO SORRY! I haven't posted in a long time have I? Nope. I'm a terrible person. Alright there are various reasons I haven't but of course you're not here to read my excuses X_X. Well again, I am super sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided that this will be the last. :)

* * *

Kanan awoke to the bright beam of sunlight peering through the space between the cave and the boulder in front. It nearly blinded him and he was slightly annoyed at waking up to the light in his eyes. That is, until he realized the sun was finally out! He took a moment to listen as the birds chirped around them and the wind blew the trees gently.

He smiled to himself and looked down at the sleeping form still on his lap. He nearly laughed thinking about how Ezra would react if he knew he slept cuddled up to his master. He would be embarrassed no doubt. Deciding to let him sleep, Kanan gathered everything as quietly as possible and force pushed the boulder out of the cave entrance. Lastly, pulling the backpack on, he slowly picked Ezra up without disturbing his sleep. Once Ezra was settled comfortably in his arms, he left the shadowy, somber cave into the bright sunlight.

The sun momentary blinded him until his eyes adjusted and he finally got a clear view of the forest. There were many trees but the path seemed so much clearer than it had last night. Almost right away he saw a path to get through to the area the Ghost was. He almost felt stupid since it was right in front of his face but reminded himself of how rainy and dark it was last night. It was probably better that he didn't try to blindly wander through the foliage, especially with Ezra to worry about.

Kanan began his way back to the Ghost happier than he had been in days. Ezra seemed to be doing a lot better and although he still needed care, he would get better. His fever seemed to have gone down a lot, even if it did not yet break. With a little more medicine and rest, he would be healthy again in no time. But as for his arm, he may not heal completely for a few weeks. Kanan knew that was a downer but luckily it wasn't his dominant arm. All in all, Ezra would pull through.

After a few minutes past, Kanan finally spotted the clearing they had landed the ship at. There was the Ghost, exactly where he had last seen it. Maneuvering around Ezra, he grabbed his com and called Hera. He smiled again when the ramp lowered and she came hurrying out in tears of joy.

"Don't you ever leave us like that again." Hera exclaimed throwing her arms around Kanan's neck, careful not to wake up Ezra. "Let's get you both inside."

They walked into the ship together and headed towards the Med bay. Kanan laid Ezra in bed and partly tucked him in.

"Let's get off this planet, shall we?" Hera smiled from the doorway. "Let's," agreed Kanan who watched as Hera nodded and left for the cockpit.

Averting his attention back to Ezra, he decided to clean and re-bandage his wounds and make sure he was okay. Kanan was about to peel back the old bandages when Ezra stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kanan?" he mumbled sleepily, sitting up a little.

"Hey kid. How ya feeling?"

"Better. We got back to the Ghost?" Ezra stated a little confused as he glanced around the med bay.

"Yeah, we just got back. I brought you here." Ezra blushed and muttered an apology for being such a burden and thanked him.

"Ezra look at me, it's okay. You did so much for me and the crew, you weren't a burden. I should be thanking you." Ezra looked up at Kanan, blinking away stray tears from his eyes and nodded. "Now," Kanan continued,"I have to clean your cut and you need to take more of that medicine."

Ezra looked at him in agony and pouted a bit. "But..."

"No buts Ezra." Kanan warned. "The sooner we get that done the sooner you can get better." Kanan began to clean the wound and Ezra hissed in pain. "But the medicine tastes horrible!" He whined. Kanan laughed at his padawan's childlike complaining. He finally got the wound bandaged again and moved to pour the dosage of medication. As he was handing it over, Ezra let out a huge yawn.

"Why don't you get some more rest?" He suggested. Normally Ezra would have been stubborn and denied, but surprisingly he agreed. Laying down to get more comfortable, Ezra closed his eyes to sleep.

Everything was going to be okay.

When he was sure Ezra was asleep, Kanan quietly walked to the doorway. "Goodnight padawan." He whispered as he walked out the door.

* * *

AN: Yayy I think I'm finally finished. What did you think? Was it ok? I'm going to start another story real soon so I would love for you to read it too (if you want of course). Thank you so much if you read this entire story! I appreciate the support. Love you guys! :) 


End file.
